The Kim, Shego and Ron way to using super powers
by Darkon Shadows
Summary: Super Powers have strengths, flaws and unusual uses.  I will explore them while making light of my minion and annoying the cast from Kim Possible
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible.

The Kim, Shego and Ron way to using super powers.

"Hello." Said an eyeball surrounded by a cloud of darkness.

"I am Darkon Arters Shadows, what am I doing here in a fan fiction you ask… well if you must know I am here with three other people to run a gambit of experiments using super powers, with the help of my assistants some of which are possible cameos from my other fan fictions, however bad I may write them." Darkon said with a bit of glee.

"Darkon, it doesn't matter how bad you write them, a fan fiction is a reflection of a person and obviously the reason for the T rating is because I'm here isn't it?" A bright green humanoid person walked up to Darkon, he had no nose or ears and was wearing a bright green cone cap with a ball hovering off the tip of it.

"That's right Sir Dies Allot and you're the test dummy, trainer and living example of all the painful things we're going to do to you… I'm just glad you're an immortal and loyal minion or else you'd quit your job about now." It was apparent that Darkon was gleefully looking to Sir and he pulled out a bazooka and locked it into a firing position.

"What would be the point of killing me in this fan fic right now if it has nothing to do with super powers?" Sir said calmly.

"Actually…. accuracy and muscle/photographic memory are super powers in certain situations as well, but if Ron Stoppable where to use those he'd pull a muscle in his non existent brain." It was a cheap shot, but Darkon got it.

"HEY!" It came from a male figure off screen and Darkon sweat drops as he looks off to the side.

"Now let's get this thing started before Ron sticks something in my eye… first and foremost used super power in the world is THE AUTHOR POWER, the ability to create a world in ones mind and controls all that encompasses said world, then express it in written or visual form." Darkon then forms a hand made from the darkness and it's holding a remote which Darkon clicks, shifting the scenery.

It was a blank white room with nothing but two people in it, a red headed girl and Sir, who looked rather bland and emotionless about what was going to happen.

"First example of Author Powers; creating a character and the situation, now say there was a…. Yellow Stickman in the room… it would be pretty hard to see against the background, but it's there." Darkon said pointing out a barely visible simple stick figure waving to everyone.

"The red headed girl is Kim Possible a world saving hero and the situation is she has to save the Yellow Stickman from a falling one hundred ton weight." Darkon was enjoying this very much as a large weight appeared above the yellow stick man at least one hundred feet up.

"You can't be serious…" Kim groaned.

"I am dead serious, now save him!" Yelled Darkon, Kim sees the large weight falling down towards the stickman and she goes to push the Stickman out of the way of the weight which mysteriously changes course and slams into Sir leaving a puddle of green goop on the floor.

"Ouch." Sir said from underneath the weight.

Kim glared at Darkon with a white hot intensity as he chuckled a bit.

"Of course it was pointless to try and rescue the Yellow Stickman considering there was a guy named Sir Dies Allot in the same room with them and some things have a constant, like I can't interfere with like his immortality or his penchant for attracting airborne objects, we'll talk more about the immortality super power later, now for the more abusive role of THE AUTHOR POWER, this is only the introduction to the fan fic people so don't expect any real experiments to happen folks." Darkon hit the remote again, this time Shego wearing her green and black jump suit appeared next to Sir who looked completely fine.

"The Kim way was the author creating a heroic setting; the Shego way however is creating a more villainous setting." Darkon hit the remote again and the background turned red and Sir was now holding a chocolate pudding cup.

"The scene is Shego will mercilessly slaughter Sir, because he stole her pudding." Darkon smirked on the inside as he started the scene.

"No way Darkon I'm not playing your games, there is no way I'm going to attack your minion because you told me to and there is nothing you can do to get me to follow this and I'm a top class thief not a murderer." Shego was not complying with the story set out for her so lets throw something in there to help this along.

"Don't worry Shego I got just the answer to that; the Deus ex machina power, a special ability of an Author to untangle the plot or fill in a hole with an unexpected addition to the situation so it goes the way I or anyone else wants." Darkon said while pulling out the remote yet again and clicking it, the slight change that was made to the situation was that Sir was now holding a Shego loves Drakken sign.

"I'm still not going….. ARRGHHHHH!" Shego noticed the sign and suddenly let loose her fury, the camera turned away on Sir because she just couldn't hold back the torrents of anger she felt at that moment and he was getting mercilessly killed off screen.

"See I got her to do what I wanted and I did it at the expense of my own minion that's an evil setting." Darkon clicked the remote again, showing Ron and Sir standing in the room which was turned from red to pure, bright and hot pink and filled with thousands of female shopping centers all in blue color.

"I guess I'm still on evil setting…." Darkon started laughing at the predicament of Ron curling up into a fetal position because of all the Pink in the room along with the shopping.

"Wrong-sick! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME! KP HELP!" Ron Stoppable started sucking his thumb.

"This is what I call the whatever setting where anything goes and you don't really care what happens be it evil, good or neutral… Like creating a bright pink Bueno Nacho that matches the background so Ron can't find it… then leaving a wrapped taco on the ground with Diablo sauce and telling him that if he doesn't eat it for the next thirty minutes the bueno nacho will be changed to its natural colors and more easily found… however the taco will have an irresistible smell and will taste good and the Bueno Nacho will have the entire menu at his command and as much as he wants, but he won't be able to find it if he can't resist the temptation." Darkon loved this scenario as it was evil, immoral and choice ridden to Ron Stoppable.

"The Ron is a lot stronger then that thank you very much and where's Rufus?" Ron asked after checking his pockets.

"He's the deciding vote in this decision; my Minion Sir will taunt you into eating the Taco for added effect and a new rule added if you take the taco Rufus goes to Bueno Nacho and if you don't take it Rufus will be forced eat that taco while you go to Bueno Nacho." Sir walked over to the Taco and picked it up, causing Ron to look at it with a large amount of focus, his brows furrowed as his mind was slowly overloading.

"But that means neither of us can…. you will rue the day you got between me and Rufus." Ron said shaking an angry fist at Darkon and sitting down to think things out the next 28 minutes.

"I will get back to him next chapter, if you like this so far, send a review on what Super Powers we should explore with these Kim Possible characters; however I was planning to start something simple like flying." Darkon then waved to everyone forming a new arm and hand out of darkness.

"End Chapter."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still do not own Kim Possible as a formality for disclaimers per every chapter.

Today's subject: Fire Powers.

"Today because of one review we're going to look over one of Shego's several powers, the most known is controlled fire energy from the hands, the others are increased durability, enhanced strength nails on her hands, presumed high tolerance for energy based attacks and quick healing, we come to the high tolerance for energy attacks because she has survived being kicked into a electrical tower with nothing more then frizzy hair as the result." Darkon then pulls the remote out again and clicks it back to Ron from last chapter.

"By the way Ron Stoppable caved in the first five minutes and Rufus went to town on a buffet, not to mention the taco he ate wasn't from Bueno Nacho at all, so he must not really like that restaurant." Darkon said gleefully closed his eye in a smile.

"What are you talking about of course that taco is from Bueno Nacho… heh that rhymed…" Ron was now on screen looking angrily at Darkon.

"Shows you how much you know the diablo sauce; which I certainly can't deny, was from Bueno Nacho… but I never said where the taco came from…. Taco Bell…" Darkon felt so good inside at what was about to happen to Ron.

"What…. No!... NO!... I ACTUALLY ATE…….. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ron started screaming and shaking his fist to the sky while on his knees and Rufus just walked up to Darkon and tugged on a bit of his darkness.

"Here's the twenty buck I owe you for our bet." Darkon exclaimed handing Rufus a twenty dollar bill and he just scurried off yelling about cheese.

"Rufus bet against me... YOU….." Ron erupted in a mass of blue fire, needless to say Darkon forgot that every character will have the same super power from chapter to chapter, Ron had just inadvertently brought up the first point of fire based powers, that they usually can be controlled in the form of the emotion of pure anger which was usually expected of the power.

"Uh… can we get this thing started already I don't want my dark matter scattered to the four corners of the universe just yet." Darkon said pleadingly as he quickly took out the remote and started clicking it really fast.

The scene changed and they were all standing there with Sir in the middle of a empty square room, with a dojo feel to it, Darkon of course was floating somewhere off camera avoiding both Ron and Shego who were now glaring at him with anger.

"I can't believe you gave Kimmie fire powers, she'd probably burn herself in five minutes given how bad she cooks and I was there undercover too." Shego said pointing a glowing heated plasma hand at Kim Possible.

"HEY! It's not my fault that those cupcakes magically came to life and attacked my family." Kim said pointing back to Shego with a bit of fire hovering above her hand.

"And I still can't believe Rufus bet against me…" Ron said muttering darkly, turning the burning aura around him dark red.

"Well I can see things are getting off to a bad start…" Darkon said watching Kim playing with a few normal fireballs juggling them.

"Anyway there are some really good and bad points to fire powers, first and foremost is that they are usually acclaimed to people of evil and rarely ever good, having ever developed fire powers it would blow out of control so fast you'd probably lose everyone you've ever loved because of the wild hard to control power, on an interesting note if it was ever used for good the person usually has a annoying or rude personality." Darkon pointed out.

"Um… Darkon there's something odd about my fire power; it's all cool, blue and glowy." Ron said with his hands glowing with blue fire again.

"Why are Ron's powers different from mine or Shego's?" Kim asked moving a bit of natural fire around in the air, then expanded it to the size of a basket ball and started bouncing it.

"He probably has magical cold fire, anyway how would you go about using them Kim?" Darkon suddenly was surrounded by a fireproof bubble.

"I'd probably use them to help me in my save the world, I can think of a few good things to use them for like welding stuff together like a large hole in battle ship, melting a death ray and it would probably make fighting Shego far less fair to her then ever, considering even in a dirty fight I always win." Kim smirked as Shego hands burst into green flames and was about to start a fight when Darkon started up.

"I guess you might have noticed this, but each of you have a different type of fire and different abilities even if it's all based on the same thing, Kim you've become a pyrokinetic meaning you control and generate real fire with your mind usually in walls or waves, Ron you have magical fire abilities based loosely on my own; even though I've never successfully used it, they have a tendency to bend with a persons wild imagination into a given shape and the fire can have different effects like the cold fire not mentioned to long ago can cause a person nonexistent pain that mentally makes a person feel like they're burning, your ability could be used to fashion fire into a solid weapon in the form like a flame whip or even a bo staff." Darkon stopped when he noticed Ron had zoned out and started creating a new Rufus the naked mole rat made completely out of magical yellow fire scampering around.

"Cheese, Hungry, burn stuff." Said the newly made of fire Rufus who just scampered around on the floor, looking for stuff to do.

"THAT IS SO COOL; LOOK AT WHAT I MADE KP!" Ron proudly said pointing out the magically made Rufus who ran into Sir and caught him on fire.

"As usual I'm going to die after running around screaming in a high pitched girly voice." Sir said blandly, then started running around in the background screaming in a high pitched voice.

"Oh sure I give you hints on using your powers and you go creating a life form out of fire, when I try fire magic it goes horribly wrong." Throwing out two arms formed of darkness with hands Darkon mutters a small incantation and a small spark of fire shot out and then flew straight into the sky.

"That was rather anticlimactic" Ron said.

"Yeah and what about my powers eyeball you never said anything about them." Shego glared at him crossing her arms, while Sir finally stopped moving and turned into ash in the background only to resurrect a few seconds later with a new body.

"Yours well I kind of figure people would know how you'd use yours since they've already seen it, but if you want me to explain what they exactly do well…. your powers are based on heated bio plasma which is the reason why you give off a ozone when you heat up your hands, the ability to throw the it and control how much damage it does is all up to you in the moment which is why you probably never burned Kim even while lit, because you'd never seriously want to win with your powers and another nifty thing about your powers is that they were given to you from a cosmic joke which is sort of related to Sir." Darkon pointed to Sir who was just standing there looking all normal when a flaming meteor fell out of the sky crushing him leaving a sickly green blood oozing from the meteor.

"Where did that come from?" Kim said looking up into the sky.

"So that's what that little spark did, hey Shego why can't you seem to seriously hurt KP?" Ron asked sourly in Shego's direction.

"I can hurt Princess whenever I want!" It was said in a very strong tone by Shego who seemed a little irked.

"If I remember right you and Kim have grappled each others hands a few times, one time when you were lit after grappling with her you cut straight through a solid metal rail for a staircase a few seconds afterward." It was a rather mocking tone from Darkon, who was taunting Shego with a video screen showing what he was talking about.

"I am so going to kill you when this is all over." Shego said while looking around for something, she suddenly picked up the yellow fire Rufus and threw it into Darkon's eye.

"AGGGGHHHH IT'S IN MY PUPIL! IT BURNS… GET IT OUT, GET IT OUT!" He started floating around blindly and wildly out of control, leaving Shego laughing at Darkon's misfortune and Ron just stood there snickering a bit.

"Just remember people fire is really dangerous and should be used responsibly and it should not be used recklessly like Shego or Ron." Then Kim went to help Darkon get the flaming naked mole rat out of his eye.

"End Chapter."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible.

Today's subject: Shrinking Powers.

We start out with Kim, Ron and Darkon waiting in a room alone with a very little Sir standing in the background getting mauled by regular sized spiders, while Rufus watches in fascination.

"Darkon are you okay?" Kim Possible might not like evil in any sense of the word, but at least she couldn't hate anything that is labeled supposedly evil.

"Yes Kim, I'm perfectly alright I'm just recovering from a recent flaming mole rat wound to my eye and I'm wearing a black eye patch to avoid any more attempts on my sensitive nerve system which I'm glad to say is repairing itself thanks to my dark matter healing it." Darkon just happened to resemble a little dark rain cloud right now without his eye visible.

"So what super power are you go-giving the Ronster today?" Ron asked waiting for the good news; he was expecting it to be something as fun as the last chapter was.

"Shrinking powers, most seemingly useless super abilities unless used in the right way and that's why I'm giving Kim the much better version of this power today." Then Darkon just let out a long groan, waiting for Shego to finally arrive from whatever she is doing.

"darkon! what did you to me!" said a very small yet angry high pitched voice.

Everyone turned to the voice and saw Shego shrunken down to her brothers; who is known as Mego, size and she had a whiny high voice to match her angry disposition, Darkon just stuffed her in a pickle jar, yes the lid had air holes.

"He he… I got revenge for the flaming rat thing you did to me, you're now stuck with Mego's power and without your angry fire hands." Darkon look a little bit brighter in mood, but it was hard to tell when he was wearing an eye patch.

"Um… dude how can you even tell where she is or where we are?" Ron asked all the sudden realizing Darkon was blind.

"It's called Remote Remembrance, it's only useful if I've already been there, seen that." Darkon explained as it was a very rarely used power that gave him a slight advantage when someone is aiming for his eye in a fight.

"So what's the use of shrinking powers, I mean we all know Mego's powers had their uses in certain situations, but those don't come up to often." Ron said remember the first time he tried to figure out what Mego could do.

"Well I actually understand so let me explain in Darkon's absence even if he's only floating right there, Kim you have molecular shrinking, Ron you have biological shrinking and Shego, you're in need of a super shrink." Causing a few laughs that had Sir figuring he might have wanted to word that last one a bit better, but dropped it since it was what Darkon wrote on the cue cards, Shego was boiling with anger at being helpless inside the jar.

"So what does molecular shrinking do?" Kim said thinking about how it could be from biological and super shrinking, Sir pulled out a remote clicked it and a wooden chair came out of nowhere from above impaling Sir through the head, causing him to respawn.

"Would you please stand on this chair and we'll start a demonstration." Sir said while positioning the chair in the right place, Kim stood on it and waited for instructions.

"Molecular shrinking allows you to shrink down to the molecular level and at that size you probably start flying because you're nearly weightless and you can destroy the molecular structure of objects, also I assume because of size you're indestructible." Darkon's minion Sir was not a master on the subject so he motioned for Kim to start shrinking down with him, as they both shrunk down into the chair.

"Whoa spankin…" It was all Kim could say as they were floating in the middle of a field of molecules that made up the chair.

"Yeah and I think if I hit this molecule it might cause the entire chair to collapse into saw dust, molecular shrinking allows you to mess with inanimate objects and destroy them easily, you could take down a tank with a tap like so." Sir whacked a molecule with his hand and…..

"Whaboom!" Everyone else sweat dropped as a small nuclear explosion came up from the chair.

"I can only guess that means Sir messed up again." Darkon said idly.

"KIM!" Ron yelled, waiting for a few seconds to see if she was completely fine, the chair then turned to sawdust and Kim grew back to normal size.

"So not the drama Ron." Returning to normal size Kim just thought about what happened to Sir, which had to hurt.

"So let me guess, sir hit the wrong atom and blew himself to well… anyway…" Trying to think of something else Darkon turned to Ron, then Rufus arrived waving to everyone considering he's the next part of the shrinking powers tour.

"What are you doing here betrayer of my trust?" Turning away harshly Ron avoided looking at Rufus, who started chattering apologies.

"I asked him here, besides we need to explore your biological shrinking powers and you know this'll be fun." Darkon wondered if getting them back together would be hard, Kim noticed Shego was glaring at Darkon from inside the jar but she wasn't saying anything.

Darkon slowly removed his eye patch showing that his eye was bloodshot and then he quickly shrunk down to size while hovering over Rufus and Sir was motioning for Ron to follow, which he did.

"Whoa, I wonder if I can get a condo here." Said Ron Stoppable who was now shrunken down to biological proportions and standing on a large expanse of hairless pink skin.

"I'm pretty sure Rufus wouldn't appreciate that, anyway molecular shrinkers with the exception of Sir cannot die from molecular disruption considering they become somewhat of a molecule themselves, you even with the same principle however have become something of a germ, have fun messing with Rufus's brain if the anti-bodies don't get you first." Darkon quickly grew back to normal size and explained what Ron was probably doing.

"Hey, Shego remember that time Dr. Drakken had commodore Puddles?" Shego didn't say anything, but raised an eye at Kim's question and then decided to continue sulking.

"You know I haven't told Shego what her power initially is and Sir is right she's a super shrinker instead of a normal shrinker, as you can see Mego's power reflected on how strong and fast a human would be on whatever scale Mego could shrink down to with minor extra durability and healing powers like everyone who was hit by that comet, Shego however gets stronger the smaller she gets." This caused Shego to actually pay attention to Darkon for the moment.

"Um how exactly does that work?" Kim asked nonchalantly.

"Sir could explain it better; I can because he weighs around generally eighty pounds on a good day." Sir appeared right next to Darkon after he clicked the same remote he's had for the last several times

"Okay, Shego, will you please break out of the jar and then pick up Sir with one hand?" Shego glared at Darkon, but decided to do so out of curiosity, she managed to shatter the glass with a single punch and the shards just bounced harmlessly off her body, then she had lifted Sir above her head by his foot.

"So how am I doing this, my brother never could and you said I had his powers." It simply didn't help Darkon that Shego was mad at him.

"Well Ms. Shego, super shrinkers unlike the regular kind like your brother have a different set of rules about them and some are as follows the more you shrink the more mass you compact down into your body, creating a effect of adding weight and strength as your density increases and your mass decreases making it almost impossible to hurt you, also you can lift about ten times your own weight at the smallest size which would be a considerable amount and if you were fatter…." Explained Sir who suddenly figured out and understood why Darkon wanted him to tell it, because telling any female especially those with violent tendencies they weigh more you are likely to get…

The next few minutes weren't exactly pretty for Sir Dies Allot (last name pronounced al-ut) as he was severely mauled by someone only somewhat ten inches tall, it wasn't a pretty sight, but some of the things involved tons of blood, spinal rearrangement and something really terrible with rusty spoon, Sir hadn't died throughout any of this so he felt it all.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Kim looked at Darkon with a bit of anger, but didn't seem to be getting annoyed or mad with him.

"You are so hard to irk…. I know how about I get Bonnie Rockwaller in here when I give you all multiplying powers." Kim suddenly started giving Darkon a death glare, but was soon stopped when Rufus started growing odd Ron shaped warts all over his skin.

"Itchy!" Rufus complained as he started to itch himself and Ron returned to normal size a little bit paler then usual.

"Okay now we're even buddy, of course you owe me a buffet at Bueno Nacho the next time an offer comes up… if it ever comes up." Ron added the last part in because it was not likely he would ever get a deal like that again and it annoyed him to no end.

"Ron, M'sorry." Rufus climbed into Ron's pocket, and curled up into it snuggling on a tiny cloth and pillow made by Rufus himself, he had talent in making clothes for himself not that anyone would have noticed.

"Please get plenty of rest buddy, it will last for another few days or so I hope, did I do something too permanent." Ron looked at Darkon to see if he had done something wrong.

"That was an interesting way to infect someone and he'll be fine it'll clear up next chapter when your powers change again, so what have we learned Stoppable?" Darkon said rolling his eye towards the ceiling.

"That shrinking powers and the powers of imagination are just as good as super strength?" Ron asked in a serious tone.

"I think he missed the point on this one, it's the fact that size doesn't matter." Darkon watches as Sir slammed into the screen and then slowly slides down squeaking loudly as he did so with a pained look on his face, leaving Shego smirking in Kim's direction as a fight started up between them.

"End Chapter."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or the Metroid franchise.

Today's subject: Super Strength.

"So what's on the agenda today hmm… let's see, visitor to sign for the… cute guest star from a game franchise for today's subject… make Ron Stoppable a mad hulking orange food hungry beast… make Shego just mad… try and drive Kim Possible insane…. start today's subject after reading lists of things to do and introduce the guest." Darkon was ignoring Ron, Kim, Sir and Shego in the background playing a card game.

"How long has he had us trapped here anyway?" Shego said trying to see if she could get Kim to think of a way out of this.

"I think a couple of days and there's not really much we can do." After showing her hand both Ron and Shego grimaced as she won again, they all handed Kim a coupon for something or other.

"Hey guess, what we're going to have another person join us for today's super powered lesson." None of them seemed to enthusiastic about it and they all just looked at Darkon with no emotions showing.

"You guy's are creepier then Sir on a day he doesn't die." They all respectively blinked and turned to Sir with questioning looks.

"So who's the poor sap you're dragging into this?" Shego had to ask, because seconds later a door open and they all turned to see who was coming in and had mixed reactions.

Kim dove behind Ron whimpering, Shego blinked a few times and Ron was looking at it hungrily.

"THE CUPCAKES ARE BACK… KEEP THEM AWAY!" Kim said trying to duck behind Ron even further.

"… What's with them it's like they've never seen a living four foot tall cupcake and have we met?" The cupcake had pink icing, triangular red sun glasses and had a weird gun shouldered he turned to Kim Possible, who frantically shook her head no.

The cupcake handed Darkon a clip board with a pen and Darkon signed something, then handed it back and the cupcake just made its way for the door.

"Hey Lice, tell your brother Ecil I'll eventually fix his ability to speak straight… Oh! and before you leave could you go to the evil cow section and make sure she knows I need her now?" Lice just waves off the comment and exits the room.

"So he's not back for revenge?" Kim said highly shaken.

"No I just happen to create a race of super cupcakes that can reproduce themselves like humans, they wouldn't want revenge unless they've seen you in a bakery." Darkon was getting really weird looks after that kind of comment.

"Evil cows, I've heard of Monkey Ninjas… but cows and evil that doesn't seem likely and all that stuff about the cupcakes just raises even more questions." Ron was busy thinking about an entire room full of evil cows and who this person Darkon was asking to come here, what were those cows like anyway they probably make the weirdest tasting cheese alive.

"You seriously don't want to know about those cows, the cupcakes are tamer in comparison to the cows locked into those tiny cells and held there with the over the top force fields for our own protection." Suddenly they all heard a rather loud chirping sound and looked around for it, but couldn't see anything and shrugged it off, Darkon seemed a little edgy.

"So what's today's power eyeball?" Shego asked as if she was bored taking out her nail file to start doing whatever she does with it.

"It's a power your all familiar with, Kim's had it once, Ron basically three times and Shego had it and was near it for a set period of time." They all took a thoughtful look on their faces trying to figure out what powers they had now.

"Hego's power? But Ron's only had super strength twice and the second time he wasn't in control of his mind at the time." Let's take a count Kim was right, it was Hego's power.

"Not true, Ron still has one of those sort of; the first is Mystical Monkey Strength, considering he can create an earthquake with it, second was with that muscle enhancer ring and third was when Ron became Project: Titan from Hench Co., the theft of your super suit doesn't count considering it's mostly the suit that does the work." Shego just looked up at Darkon and went back to filing.

"Looks that is interesting and all, but what's the point you already know how we used them considering you have our past experiences memorized… what was the Titan project anyway? I really never got around to it after that transducer thing was stolen." Shego was only slightly aware of what happened to Ron at that time considering she wasn't there after Kim left with the device, she went to relax and thought about how Kim actually did something she probably should have done from the start.

"You seriously don't want to know Shego, let's just say Ron destroyed his favorite eating place and it took them a month to rebuild." Kim was quickly trying to get of the subject of Ron turning into The Incredible Bulk, then she went off track thinking about how Ron watched wrestling and that The Incredible Bulk sounds too much like a wrestler.

"I think he might still have capability to do that again if he went on an eating binge and all that… I think I just gave people some ideas for new fan fics, in any case the guest is here, but she is kind of shy of meeting new people who she tends to think of as prey." They all stopped and looked around wide eyed at the word prey and the context it was used in was rather serious.

"SQUEE!" Before anyone could do anything a small jellyfish creature flew out of no where and latched onto Darkon's figurative back, which was as usual just bland non living darkness.

"What is that?" It was the strangest jellyfish Kim had ever seen, four claws, no tentacles and it had three nuclei in a thick membrane, it was also rubbing itself against Darkon rather interestingly.

"Sqqquuuuuueeeeeeee." The weird thing sounded as if it was purring.

"Dude is that what I think it is?" Ron said as he distinctly remembered playing a Metroid game before and backing away from it slowly.

"That thing is posed to be your guest; it doesn't look dangerous at all and our super strength would probably rip it in half." Shego continued to ignore it although it did remind her of a cat the way it can hide in a room with barely anything at all to hide behind and managed to stay out of visible sight.

"This is Primell the Metroid and I'll have you know while she's very intelligent and affectionate to me, she is incredibly dangerous to everything else and could probably suck the life out of you within twenty seconds flat and even with super strength you couldn't likely pry her off of yourself in time or stop her from stealing your life force straight from your body even with a inch thick plate of any kind of metal covering your body." Darkon was not paying attention to what he was doing and was petting Primell making her squeal into a fit of giggling chirps about being praised and defended.

"So uh yeah, why and how did you get a live Metroid, much less tame one?" Exclaimed Ron, he was in the corner far away from Primell and the claws of death.

"I thought we were supposed to be doing a subject on Super Strength right now and no I'd never tame her, she just willingly listens to me since she likes me, Ron you have Hulk syndrome the more emotional you get the stronger you physically are as well as your muscles won't slow you down no matter how big they get, Kim has compact muscle power and Shego you have Hego's normal super strength ... let me remind you that super strength usually goes to a persons head making that person bigoted and or stupid, it doesn't mean the same as invulnerability and it is rare to see anyone with just super strong legs for surviving high jumps and you only find stuff like that watching the Dragoons on Saturday at the fantasy world festival for heroes or Samus Aran." Well Darkon set the super powers out on the table now what?

"SKREET!" Flinching Darkon looked apologetically to Primell.

"Okay so you don't just like me, apparently you have the warmest love for my survival which I rarely consider since I almost always look forward to being blown up." Darkon was inwardly asking for Primell to snuggle him like no tomorrow, but it was against fan fic regulations to have weird life sucking alien jellyfish and evil eye monster love scenes.

"Darkon we really didn't do much about super strength today." Sir complained as the fic was close to ending.

"Kim you punch Sir, Shego you punch my girlfriend and Ron get incredibly emotional and punch that steel wall that has words on it you probably wouldn't like." They all blinked when Darkon said girlfriend, but went about doing what they were posed to, Shego hit Primell with enough force to layout a giant land whale and it did nothing, Ron turned into a large orange hulk and smashed a sign with lots of stuff advertising Ron doesn't like Bueno Nacho with pictures Darkon took from the fact he caved and ate that Taco Bell taco, however Kim didn't do anything and just looked at Sir.

"What's the problem Ms. Possible? I'm immortal and even though I feel pain, I wouldn't worry about hurting me." Sir said waiting for the inevitable, if Kim didn't punch him Shego probably would and the rusty spoon thing had hurt something fierce before he finally died from the pain.

"Sorry I just can't do this Darkon, I have morals and I know Shego does to though I can't believe you just let her hit your girlfriend while she had super strength." She was looking at Primell and it didn't look like Primell even felt being struck or even cared.

"That's okay, Primell is immune to physical trauma because of her gelatinous body, apparently super strength is useless under water, against gooey blobby things and in places where you have no leverage, in any case super strength has more weaknesses then most powers because it's limited to close contact meaning ranged weapons of any kind or an anti-gravity field and your useless, not to mention if whoever you fight happens to have flying powers and is flying in mid-air wouldn't be effected by a super strong punch because that person has no friction of standing on the ground." Darkon figured this was pretty much everything anyone would need to know about super strength, then Shego took over Kim's job and just punch Sir once sending him splattering all over the walls of the white cube room.

"Yeah okay, but what is the difference between compact muscle power and Shego with Hego's power?" Kim asked glaring at Shego as she enjoyed messing with Sir now who had just come back to life by breaking one of his arms off and watching it bleed green goo like a synthodrone except it was stickier and was not syntho goo, this of course attracted Primell who started leeching Sir's energy till he died again.

"To answer your question, your compact muscles make your body hard as a diamond because the compaction is like charcoal and a elephant sitting on it creating a side effect of invulnerability that Hego obviously doesn't have since he wears bullet proof cloth mesh like Shego does, I even have the specs for it yet because of my inane incompetence in being mathematically challenged I would need Sir to assist me in making some, of course I also assume the gloves you use for your mission outfit (not super suit) were probably plasma proofed unless I'm mistaken and Shego does want to be your friend, the same difference is there, except I've seen you block her plasma hands with your arms a few times as well without injury." Kim was beginning to see that Darkon was on to something, but decided not to question it and just smiled as Primell floated back to him chirped happily as its three nuclei just stopped glowing and she fell asleep on top of Darkon it seemed kind of cute in a awkweird way.

"ME HUNGRY." Ron stomped over looking around for something to eat still in his huge hulking orange form.

"Uh… RON?" Kim said looking at Ron with fear that she lost him again, Darkon silently pulled out a bazooka on an arm formed of dark matter with a giant needle sticking out of the tip of it.

"This might get messy Kim, so I would appreciate it if you don't get in my way of sedating Ronald here." Without a word the bazooka armed and Darkon took careful aim and fired a Naco from a side compartment first leading Ron's attention away from them to eat it exposing his rear end and then Darkon pulled the trigger.

The events after that should never be repeated, but Ron went unconscious three minutes and twenty seven seconds later.

"End Chapter. Owwww…. talking now seriously hurts."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Super Smash Brothers which covers for Metroid.

Subject: Absorbing Powers.

"Winner is……. SAMUS!" Said a computer voice with a bit of a flare and Samus victory music inserted in, Darkon floating on the left side of a large couch looked angrily to his right at Primell who was holding a gamecube controller in her claws floating next to Ron who was open mouthed gawking and Sir was looking blandly at the screen of the end results of the fight and Sir's death count was impossibly high even by the games standard.

"MAN… I can't believe I lost to an alien jellyfish." Ron said with a bit of shock.

"The only reason why I was third place is because Primell won't let me play Samus, I always get stuck with the two-ster when she plays, since he's my second favorite playable character and she always complains if we both have the same character." Darkon turned his eye to the back of the couch to see Kim and Shego still fighting each other viciously and then turned back to Ron, Sir and Primell.

Kim and Shego in the background where suddenly kicking and punching each worse then they ever had before, they even pulled out samurai swords that appeared out of nowhere and started laying into each other badly causing bruises and light bleeding cuts.

"Squee squee squeh." Primell said proudly considering she won the battle.

"Ron, I still wonder why you chose to use Pikachu. Oh and before you ask Sir's character automatically becomes Pichu no matter what he does with the controller, yes he actually died that many times in a ten minute bout and no I don't know how Primell plays Samus so well." Ron just looked at the floating life sucker next to the floating eyeball who preemptively answered some questions.

"Hey I got to stick with what I love and Rufus is somewhat the same species, so what's today's super power and if it's creating Bueno Nacho out of thin air I'll give up figuring out how your girlfriend thrashed us with only four claws to work the game controller. Besides I think Mewtwo suits you what with the darkness and you did once say in between chapters that you have psychic abilities." Darkon gave Ron an understanding look considering Primell was way too good at some video games to be a normal Metroid.

"Okay since yesterday we flew way off subject, which I am known to do often to just be annoying we're getting to it faster today because it has tons of applications, absorption powers are what you got today and don't tell me you haven't seen those before, because it's fairly common when people write fan fictions, but to be on the safe side I'm leaving for the rest of this chapter to save myself anymore bodily harm from Naco hungry orange giants and I'll let Sir handle the job of explaining everything." He just slowly floated passed the action packed battle that Shego and Kim were having and out of the room, leaving Ron, Sir and Primell behind to watch the two girls beat each other senseless.

"So…. Darkon isn't here anymore?" Ron asked to Sir who just nodded in response.

"Yeah, uh Ron how long have those two been fighting about how to escape Darkon's so called insanity?" Sir was suddenly holding a bag of movie grade popcorn up to Primell who took a claw full and absorbed it butter and all making her a bit hyper from the rush, then Sir handed the bag to Ron as they watched Kim duck under Shego who took at swing at Kim with her clawed gloves.

"For about four hours straight and the first minute was a surprise when the room started giving them weapons to use, do you know when Darkon might let us go? Not that I'm complaining right now." Ron said watching the two girl's cat fight and taking a handful of popcorn and shoving it into his mouth.

"Sqweh?" Primell said confused about why anyone would complain about being detained by Darkon, she certainly wouldn't and if she had a chance she wouldn't want Darkon to let go.

"Probably when he run's out of idea's for super powers for you guy's, in any case I'm surprised we're not doing the multiplying thing today, the only reason is because Darkon is having trouble convincing Kim's cousin Larry and Bonnie to be in the same room together with multiplying powers…. maybe he's trying to convince them again right now." Sir shrugged and watched as Kim and Shego both finally collapsed from exhaustion Kim was holding a Broom and Shego was holding a bowling pin she'd been using as a club, they both had non lethal but varied amounts of damage to their bodies.

"M'okay?" Rufus asked and Primell just floated over to Sir and absorbed a large mass of life energy from him, then floated over to Kim first and pumped her full of life energy causing her wounds and injuries to just disappear and seconds later Shego was back to full health and on her feet as well.

"First observation of absorption powers or to be more precise the life absorb power, these powers usually can work in reverse and Primell could still heal you using other energies since a Metroid has been able to absorb beam energy and energy from electrical wiring, but this isn't a Metroid fan fiction it's a Kim Possible fan fiction so I'll get to it unless you have any questions Ron?" Sir said turning to Ron Stoppable, who in turn looked at Kim and Shego who still seemed too tired to get angry enough to throw a single punch.

"Um… Yeah how can there be any difference in absorbing powers and aren't they a tad dangerous, I don't want to accidentally hurt KP or suck the life out of her when we kiss... Since when did we ever show absorption in any of our previous missions?" Ron was reminded of an incident not to long ago, but he hoped it wouldn't come up right and unfortunately it did.

"Let's see we have a record of absorbing technology and other stuff, most prominent was Aviarius who had tried to steal all of Team Go's powers using a mystical staff of unknown origin and it allowed the user to use all the powers at once, however there were two inconsistencies about it, one it didn't absorb the mystical monkey power Ron has and two it broke to easily when it fell to the floor considering it was made of more structurally sturdy crystalline base that was mysteriously weakened by a source of heat, Ron absorbed the mystical monkey energy as stated before and the mass amounts of fat to activate Project Titan, Kim and the ancient monkey talisman, then there's the point Shego absorbed a glow from rainbow colored comet after it slammed into a tree house…. need I go on how people theorize Shego absorbs sunlight because she likes sun bathing?" Sir was holding a list of things relative to the situation.

"Look here Mr. Doomsday I don't like being reminded of that damn comet!" Calling up her powers her body glowed and odd black color.

"Sorry Ms. Go…. now then, Ron you can absorb and shine light energy around, so basically you're like a flashlight that can blind people and cause optical damage (probably another reason Darkon why isn't around), Kim you have the ability to absorb liquids and air moisture, then release the exact same amount in many ways, on a side note your now immune to poison now and Shego you have the ability to absorb an copy a ability from someone by way of using a black hole like thing to suck a person into your body and after the copy is complete the person will come out in a similar way, also your ability is relatively a darker version of the one a pink walking marshmallow puff uses because your ability causes incredibly pain to the target, also you can't absorb and copy anything else till you drop the ability you last copied or you lose it from to strong a hit." Shego just did what came natural after Sir stopped talking, she absorbed Sir and he came back out with a pained look on his face and Shego's skin changed to a bright green color.

"So that would make me immortal now right?" Shego said with a bit of a sly grin, until her entire body caught on fire and a large portion of the nearby wall made mostly of metal shattered and fell on top of her causing her to bleed to death from all the lacerations as the sharper bits hit every artery on her body, the scream she elicited was rather horrible.

"SHEGO!" Ron and Kim suddenly yelled in fear and ran over to her lifeless body which glowed a bit and seconds later Shego's body disappeared along with the pool of blood and then reappeared a second later and totally fine and unharmed standing upright and far from the metal wreckage with her skin tone returned to it's normal pale green tint.

"What hit me?" Shego said as she stumbled awkwardly and fell down, then remembered the way she died and retched into a familiar bag that Sir had grabbed from Ron and held up to her mouth.

"I should warn you my immortality has a slight bad luck issue, but you resurrected because you had it and you lost it because its one of those powers that'll be easily knocked out you, at least it won't kill you permanently, also I have the ability to spontaneously combust as an interesting side effect of my immortality." It was a rather weird explanation by Sir, who by then was now holding a remote and clicked it and several large cylinders filled with different liquid fell to the ground, unfortunately one of them landed on Sir squashing him.

"Skreet." Primell was getting rather bored with the events and being ignored, she just went back to playing video games along with Rufus this time because no one else would, Rufus chose Young Link because his sword reminded him of the Lotus Blade and Ron, this probably would be the last chapter Primell would appear in and she really didn't care that much.

"I guess I'm supposed to test my powers now." Kim looked at Shego who had finished with the popcorn bag and was now curled up in the corner talking to her self about never wanting the ability to copy powers or to have immortality ever again, she went through something traumatic and Kim just walked over and comforted her forgetting any powers testing because it was a better thing to do.

Ron just held up a hand and with a snap of his fingers a flashlight like beam came flowing out of his hand, he change the colors of the light several times then he snapped his fingers again stopping the apparent light show to go help Kim comfort Shego…. he resented any feelings Shego might have deep inside for Kim as friends beyond the rivalry, but he wasn't about to let her suffer like this even if she was a…. thief would be putting it nicely, he sometimes wondered what would have happened if he didn't drop the modified Attitudinator, whether he did it by accident or not wasn't the point, it happened and he wanted Shego to be friendly on her own time and not because some machine flipper her attitude like a switch.

"Well I certainly wouldn't want to ruin those three in the moment so I'm just going to use Kim's liquid absorbing power myself." I Darkon had apparently come back to the story, because it can't end without me saying the 'end chapter' line.

Darkon dipped a tentacle of darkness into each cylinder and they were all soon drained of all their liquids, some of the chemicals in those cylinders would have a interesting reaction to the other.

Darkon pulled his dark matter back into himself and then formed two arms, focused two tight streams of liquid together pointing towards Sir who just came back to life and when the streams connected before hitting Sir they leapt forward mixing into each other and flash froze Sir into a block of ice.

Next Darkon fired a stream of liquid surrounded by another liquid covering the frozen minion.

"Now I'll add one last liquid and the effects should be complete." Darkon sprayed the last bit of liquid and it was an odd mix of blue and purple, in the end Darkon created a Sir frozen happy treat with blackberry flavoring.

"Now I have flash frozen Sir Dies Allot pop." Darkon rubs a bit of his darkness against it and shivers a bit as he feels the flavor through it and then he took out a large cylindrical wooden stick and attached it to a bazooka he had just pulled from his darkness that had a drill function on it and looked menacingly at Sir.

"End Chapter…."

"Like anybody is seriously reading this Darkon..."

"SKREET!"

"I said end chapter people and could you not make Primell mad with that kind of pessimism."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Ape Escape.

Today's subject: Cancelled due to unforeseen random mass villain attacks or it can be on villain attacks, but it won't end well.

"So dude, where's Darkon today and why is Monique here?" Ron was sitting in the first player seat playing videogames and next to him in order were Shego, Monique and Kim.

"I kind of invited her here and Darkon is in a business meeting right now." Sir said with a slight edge in his voice.

"Oh, I just know you didn't throw that bomb-omb at me girlfriend!" Monique shouted at Kim, Shego was smirking at having led Kim into attack her friend's character on screen.

**Elsewhere.**

"Monkey Ninja's ATTACK!" Monkey Fist yelled causing several of the monkeys surged forward attacking someone off screen, where several flashes of white light appeared.

"Nice try Monkey Fist, but I've prepared for situations like this." The camera turned to show Darkon holding a duel butterfly netted staff in a form of tentacle from his usual dark matter or darkness as it is usually referred to.

"What did you do to my monkeys?" He was called Monkey Fist for the reason he had genetic tampering to give him monkey feet and hands, he was attacking Darkon for Ron's location and apparently Darkon was already prepared for a full monkey assault.

"Simple… hit them with one of these capture nets and they get teleported to a safe holding place where they can do no harm, these nets are based on the ones used in Ape Escape Three, one net in particular the Kung-Fu man's special capture net… the Net Chucks!" Suddenly Darkon formed two hands and twisted the center of the staff to spread it apart revealing a long chain in the center, he spun one end and swung it wide capturing several monkeys inside it and they suddenly disappeared in a flash, then he caught the end as it came around into his dark matter which formed another dark tentacle and caught it.

"GET HIM MY MONKEY NINJA'S!" Darkon glared at all the monkey's advancing on him and he started working the Net Chucks around in an odd pattern that only a floating eyeball could perform, while watching for Monkey Fist to see what he would do personally.

Suddenly the walls exploded and a giant golden robot stomped into the room with a blue man called Drakken at the controls.

"SHEGO WHERE ARE YOU!" Drakken yelled, Darkon silently groaned because he couldn't handle two nuisances at the same time and what was worse is when a bunch of strange figures in red ran in with roman letters on their clothing followed by a man with an eye patch.

"Is this attack Darkon Arters Shadows day or what? I NEED BACKUP ASAP ROGER NINE TWENTY EXPLETIVE DEFENCES, USE OF OFFENSIVE FORCE IS COMPLETELY NECESSARY!" As soon as Darkon finished several hundred one eyed, four legged, two armed robots dropped into the room each holding various weapons.

"It appears we have a Mexican stand-off." Said the man with the eye patch known as Gemini, as everyone was currently pointing weapons at each other.

"Before we continue…. I would like to see a fan fic with Ron Stoppable vs. Specter from the Ape Escape series vs. Monkey Fist in a three way monkey brawl; it would be the most awesome match up ever…. Kim could be there to, now we were about to slaughter each other?" Darkon watched everyone slowly power their weapons.

**Back to the room.**

"Girl I don't see why you're complaining this place has everything, even a clothing machine that'll make anything you want for free, I'd work for this guy in a heart beat if he wasn't evil." Monique was talking to Kim as she and Shego were fighting for first place in the game.

"That's just it Ms. Monique, Darkon is only supposedly evil and all he really does is annoy people, he's hardly ever hurt anybody physically before and he's really quite a nice floating eye monster thought he doesn't admit it, he usually spends his weekends playing video games with the heroes sworn to thwart his evil take over the world schemes however that's a moot point considering he always sabotages his own plans and is math illiterate." Sir was enjoying his time with these people he hardly knew, but it was for the best that Kim and Ron didn't know that Darkon was currently repelling several evil assault forces on his base.

"But he's keeping us here against our wills and I'm pretty sure he's trying to drive us insane." Kim responded while knocking Shego's character over the edge of the stage with a smile.

"Well Darkon is an Insaneologist and that's what he does for a job, he annoys people to no end, but he's doing it within legitimate reason that he needs a hero, villain and random buffoon as super powers tester, no offense Mr. Stoppable." Sir said turning to Ron.

"None taken as long as you can remember my name…. KP why did you have to take me out." Ron looked over at Kim who smiled sheepishly as the timer ran down on the match and Kim won by one point, Shego was second place, Monique third and Ron was last place by a large margin.

"I can't believe you'd take down your boyfriend to beat me Princess." Kim only grumbled an angrily thought out retort to Shego and turned to apologize to Ron.

**Elsewhere again.**

"Oh, COME ON! Adrena Lynn isn't even evil, just misunderstood and why is that hack of a 'villain soloist' golfer here?" Things were a madhouse as far as Darkon was concerned, Adrena Lynn was filming all the action and quoting her favorite line 'Freaky' which the situation was, Duff Killigan was battling indiscriminately and then Professor Dementor smashes through the south wall inside of a large vehicle.

"Why is every super villain attacking my base? Just why? WHY?" Everyone stopped and looked towards Darkon.

"OH, WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!" All the villains, minions and henchman said at once.

"JINX YOU ALL OWE ME A…. WHOA THIS IS WEIRD!" They were all speaking in unison; they just shrugged it off and continued fighting with Darkon's robots in the mix using whatever weapons they had to calm the madness peacefully.

"Eyeder's fourty two, six-six-six and number thirteen I need you guys to convince Sir we need to implement a Code: SODA!" The robots made their way over to Darkon ducking and dodging as things were going everywhere, lasers, bombs and even a live cow and a killer rubber ducky to name a few odd things.

**Back to the room again.**

"So what's up with eyeball today, I mean he usually comes in here every day to check on us so far and I was just getting used to being pampered by the sauna options in the northeast corner." Shego had to admit, if she wasn't working for Drakken she'd enjoy being here and maybe Darkon could actually make some more of those challenging killer robots that were a lot smarter then your average garden variety robot and they could probably kill a normal human with one blow, the only thing she didn't get about them was the fact that they carried non lethal weapons that hurt pretty bad for not doing any physical pain.

"Deet Doot deeto Deet doota!" Sir reached into his bright green pants and pulled out a bright green communication device with a small hat shaped like Sir's on top of it, he activated it and Darkon appeared on the screen and his eye looked a little bloodshot and swollen.

"Sir….. Code: SODA! For the love of all that is decent in my annoyingly evil life, please tell me we can do a Code: SODA!" Sir saw three robots in the background holding up signs of agreements, while in the further background a robot marked '777' was firing shock missiles at a rubber ducky that happened to suddenly destroy it by bouncing on and squeaking it to death, the missiles sadly had no effect on the rubber ducky.

"Let's see you have Gonta B. Hosed '13' , Deffy Nately Scrooed '666' and Answar Tothy Eunivars '42' agreeing with you so I guess I can activate it." Suddenly Answar was surrounded by a bunch of floating little cubes and blown out of existence by lasers, Defy was suddenly ripped apart violently by a ton of Ninja Monkey's and Gonta was suddenly hit with a mass of plasma fire from someone wielding a plasma spear.

"Okay now I know it's bad, ACTIVATE PROTOCOLS…. VEGEN CODE DISABLED… INSERT SOFT DRINK… CODE: SODA... SPECIFICALLY MOUNTAIN DEW… ASAP!" Sir yelled to the computer and the people on the couch playing video games al looked at Sir questioningly.

"Boy, what was that all about? TME!" Monique was looked at him oddly and she noticed him die several times and come back life, it was odd but she wasn't asking questions because someone was giving her two friends super powers and had tons of cool stuff.

"My boss just wanted a soda, let us all pray everyone else other then me survives Darkon when he gets it." Sir looked awkwardly solemn that he had to be the one to doom the world and he really didn't want to.

"Erm… what's so dangerous about him wanting a soda?" Ron asked and figured if the sodas were free and they actually started serving Beuno Nacho everyday he'd actually consider this paradise.

"Well you see Darkon has a slight problem with most soft drinks and they happen to be highly toxic to him, him being a floating eyeball I'm sure you'd all understand and I won't explain any more then that." Sir just hoped Darkon didn't sink the city of Atlantis again; they just got it back to the surface after the last eighteen times in a row.

**Back to the Elsewhere Again.**

"I can't believe I'm about to do this, I swore I'd quit drinking." Darkon said looking at the innocent brand name soda can filled with Mountain Dew.

"Darkon we believe in you, you can always rebuild us later! But my number is up; please tell numbers eleven and twelve together I'm sorry I called them an addition to my counting problem." Darkon just looked at twenty three 'Cons pirra sie' who suddenly started to compute everything that had something to do with his number as he slowly shut down.

"Well bottoms up, hope I don't come close to destroying the world again or cause the tenth unheard of apocalypse, I am sorry to those who were expecting a lesson today, so I'll give you a short one, never give any single eyed entity soda or something with high amounts of caffeine in it." Darkon then opens the lid on the can and started to poor the entire contents of the can onto his dark matter, slowly he started to wobble in mid air as his darkness started fluctuating and his eye turned a bright blue color.

"End Chapter, befur mee itty mind go cwazy."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible.

Today's subject: No Powers.

Sir was idly walking down the hall reading off the reports to Darkon.

"Let's see we lost over two hundred of our best Eyeder's, mostly the first twenty to the initial attack, forty when D.N. Amy arrived and the rest trying to detain you Darkon and I just got to wonder are you feeling any better now?" Sir said looking over his clip board at Darkon who was sitting on the ground with out any dark matter; his darkness it was all gone and all that was left was his eyelids, the eyestalk nerve tail and what used to be his large eye with a regular red color, instead it was now blue with yellow splotches around his pupil.

Darkon only just wiggled his pink extension out the back of his eyelids in something of a confirmation and to start the next subject with out him while he goes to roll in a bin of hot sauce.

"You want to roll in a bin of hot sauce?" Sir asked feeling a bit weird, knowing that hot sauce wasn't good for anybodies eyes especially not the one Darkon has being most of his body mass, in any case it was rather cruel what he did to his Eyeder's and he should have never built them all with pain receptors the good news was that Answar was salvageable however his core memory unit was launched into space seconds before his destruction by implosion.

Darkon glared at Sir angrily wiggled the tail and then reiterated something in his frantic optic nerve wiggling that translated the meaning more clearly, 'those poor robots' Sir thought on the side.

"Oh, sorry you wanted to go to sleep and make sure no one disturbs you till you regenerate back your missing darkness and recovered from that terrible hangover you have." Darkon's eye softened in appearance then he bounced in place turning in mid air and bounced down the hallway towards his room, leaving Sir to make sure everything went well on his own and how he hated when Darkon couldn't handle anything.

"Well better get this over with, they need to know what Darkon did so I guess I'll show them the news on TV, there is not one time Darkon has gotten drunk and didn't end up on the news." Sir said while entering the room to find Ron lounging in the recently installed Bueno Nacho area, Kim was spending her time reading a good book it was 'a tale of two and a half robots in a mechanical city', Shego was relaxing and getting her back rubbed by a Eyeder that survived the villains attack and Rufus was just guzzling cheese far past the limit any normal talking rat should be capable of.

"Hey look it's the owner of the frequent dier's card, AHHHH…. YEAH RIGHT THERE… man Loost Neen Spacer you got some great fingers." Shego was so into it while the Eyeder just rolled its eye towards the ceiling while making sure not to pressure Shego to hard and ease all the tension out of her.

"I wish Willy Robi Sun was around now, I should have warned him of the danger and it was to late when DNAmy's three legged spider destroyed him with its molecular short ranged hot spit." Shego really wasn't paying attention to what he said, since he was doing to good a job.

"I'm surprised Darkon never gets sued for the flagrant references his robots are named after, HELLO EVERYONE MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" Sir said loudly and then motioned everyone to come over to the couch.

"This should be good." Shego said with a sarcastic remark and she really didn't feel like moving, Ron however grabbed a large batch of Naco's that were molecularly treated not to leave him fat if he over eats and went over to the couch with Kim and sat down at the TV.

"Would it please you to know I could just carry you over there and continue my functions?" Shego gave a sigh as if to reply to his question, which he just gave annoyed beep and moved over to the couch carrying and continuing to knead Shego's shoulders.

Sir just turned on the TV with the click of a remote he just pulled out and set it to the news.

"In another story today the city of Atlantis was yet again tragically sunk to the bottom ocean for the hundredth time, not any one person should feel guilty about this because just about any one could do this now a days, in other news the Apocalypse apparently has appeared in northern Canada the good news is that nothing lives out there and no one was hurt by the devastation seen here." It showed what used to be a mountain and forest, then it showed something too disturbing to describe.

"And this just in we have breaking news with our (Blank) reporter Trixia Takibawa on what appears to be all of Kim Possible's greatest villains all arrested at the scene of a privately owned laboratory where a funny bright green man happens to work." They all looked to Sir with questioning glances because he was in the room almost all day with them yesterday.

"Every one of these villains where apprehended by the guard bots and quickly arrested, except for Adrena Lynn and her camera man who sadly lost his camera in the action that has appeared here today, because they technically only trespassed on private property they have set bail, the reason why they didn't get a breaking and entering charge is because there's a large gaping hole in the wall right there as you can clearly see and enter being repaired by the strange guard bots." Then Sir switched off the TV and turned to the five watching the TV, Eyeder's counted as living thinking beings.

"That is what happens when you give Darkon caffeine; he sinks Atlantis, causes a minor apocalyptic vision in a mostly barren place and then finishes off with destroying a batch of livestock in mercy killing in Texas before they are slaughtered for hamburgers." They all blinked at that last one and no one brought up the question as to why they weren't warned or even told of what happened earlier, but somehow Darkon managed to stop all those villains at once.

"But they didn't say anything about… never mind I don't want to know and I could always ask Wade later, what's today's power?" Sir gave Kim a look holding up the remote when she was about to ask about the reason he said that last bit about Texas, but thought better of it and asked a better one, then she wondered how come Wade hasn't found out about Darkon yet and sent her on any mission to stop him before.

"That's just it; today's powers are brought to you by the fact of what you're or any other human are naturally capable of… In short you don't have super powers today and you have the basic of what is actually capable of humans, like muscle/photographic memory seen mostly in martial arts and detective agencies and there are better pro's to not having super powers." They all looked at Sir as if he was crazy.

"Dude how is it having super powers not be anything but good, my mystical monkey powers though I may not like it much is rather cool." Ron saw Sir pull out a chart.

"Let's see, transforming into this dumb orange hulk every time you overeat is more of a weakness then strength, having no powers against someone who does tends to lead the person who does to letting out their flaws like Shego and Kim for example, Kim is better off because Shego thinks she's so much better with her powers and has her own overconfidence holding her back, plus as any one who gets super power would know, they usually create or start a chain reaction of bringing villains into the world." Sir had an interesting slideshow going showing how several people became villains because of Hego and his bossy attitude which included Shego, then the next slide showed Hego getting tutored by the person who would one day become the Mathter one villain that would be able to easily destroy Darkon with that calcu-lasers antimatter setting and finally several other heroes who made their own villains by pure coincidence.

"So Kimmie could possibly be responsible for creating villains as well as stopping them?" Shego had to ask with a smirk because she didn't know anyone Kim had turned evil on accident or purpose; however Ron scared her that one time he turned into Zorpox with his fruity costume.

"She's not a super hero, so it's less likely to happen that she'll ever create her own worse nemesis, so far I got it marked down for Bonnie Rockwaller and you are not a nemesis as so much a friend she likes to fight… a lot, it says here that most people see you acting as a older sister/roll model and the other half which can't guess your age state that you'd have a romantic relationship with Kim as it goes, it is highly probable when two people on the opposite sides of the law fight and respect each other in a base of honor, however same gender is less then likely for that to happen and it would be more of a friendship basis." Sir said looking to see if anyone had any more questions, but what he failed to realize is that all three people on the couch had suddenly gone blank.

"Dude that is sick and wrong, but it might be right… so is there anything else to not having powers?" Ron looked at Shego and Kim who were now on opposite sides of the room mumbling to their selves that they'd never fall for that kind of set up.

"Yes, people without supers powers don't have the weaknesses of those who do, like super hearing can be blown out with a loud sound, the power to fly and you end up running into a super sonic jet in mid flight, the power to talk to animals could inevitably back fire if your not on any animals good side, basically I think it's better to rely on yourself and your environment more so then a super power that might fail you in your time of need." Sir went over to Eyeder whispered something to it, then handed him a sheet of paper and then it went off.

"M' where go?" Rufus said still sitting on the couch next to Ron.

"I sent it to check up on Darkon and see how's he is doing and hopefully he'll wake up tomorrow, if not he's got a two day sleeping period coming." Sir then sat down next to Ron to watch some TV.

"Yeah I got one thing to ask, what about heroes who use gadgets?" Ron really wondered if a gadget counted as a super power or just a tool.

"Extensions of the people who use them and should not be entirely relied on, if you keep your body and mind healthy, maybe some flexibility training you can do some pretty interesting acrobatic stuff to fight someone, which probably explain Kim being a cheer leader and a good fighter, but it always helps to have a knowledge of your surroundings so you know what to use and what not to use as a weapon or something to help you out of a dangerous situation." Sir then waited for the inevitable 'end chapter', but it never came and Sir just sighed.

"You know I wonder how he gets these naco's to taste so good." Ron said stuffing his face happily until his cheeks were loaded with a full naco.

"It's always quite strange what some humans are capable of, if you want to know more about the capabilities of those without powers look up some Guinness World Records and tell me a normal human isn't capable of doing things beyond their natural bounds with sheer determination." Sir then waited again for the chapter to end.

"I've read something about someone surviving at least being struck by lightning three times, which is almost impossible for a human to do, in any case I remembered Gill as another one of Ron's nemesis was actually caused by him switching his swimming time to Gill, Wannaweep was a place of evil." Now Sir was just getting edgy about something, he wanted the chapter to end, but what exactly was missing... he moved off the couch and looked up and his eyes widened.

A giant 'End Chapter' sign was hanging above Sir and it looked like it was made entirely out of steel and the ropes holding it up started snapping at a fast pace.

"This is going to hurt… hey wait wasn't Zorpox blue like Drakken and didn't Warmonga say that the great blue…." The end chapter sign fell on him sending a wall of his unusual innards flying everywhere.

"Emergency END CHAPTER sign activated…. End Chapter."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, also not responsible for the slight Megaman reference.

Today's subject: Clone Powers.

"Today's power is multiplying yourselves before any of you ask." Darkon floated into the room with his eye twitching a bit.

"What happened to you Darkon, are you feeling alright?" Even though she new she shouldn't have asked Kim was feeling slightly guilty about not being there to stop Darkon from doing whatever he did to himself to stop her villains.

"Yes, I am feeling perfectly…. (Twitching)… fine… anyhow today Kim has multiplying powers that makes her take less damage the more clones there are, this happens because her… (Twitching a lot more)…. Clones spread out the area of affect among themselves making it hard to hurt her, the only problem is it takes a lot of energy out of her and if one of her clones is killed it doesn't affect her in the slightest and her clones take any damage that is done to her, making them shield clones and the clones themselves are easier destroyed then the original person who made them... (Twitching again) also there is a set distance to how far away from you they can go, from you or the other clones." His eye twitching more then ever Darkon slowly floated back out of the room and then shoved an Eyeder in with a clip board quickly shoved into its hand, the Eyeder looked at it's humanoid upper torso wondering why it felt like it was going to be hurting there later.

"I guess I'm here to tell Mr. Stoppable and Ms. Go how their multiplying powers work as well as introduce today's guest Kim's cousin the annoying guy named Larry." The Eyeder watched as Kim shrieked and ran to the wall pulled out a hair dryer that fired a grappling hook into the ceiling, then leaving a clone behind she lifted off the ground and towards the ceiling to stay up and away from her cousin.

"That is the oddest reaction I've ever seen from a human in a cousin relationship, is there something wrong with Ms. Possible's cousin, by the way my name is Blodgeet Allen Gamshmeki." It seemed as if this Eyeder was one of the few with a weird but original name, the four legged robot looked to Ron as the most likely source for answers.

"Yeah her cousin Larry kind of tweaks KP a lot and she's been like that for a while now, so what does my multiplying powers do that is so special." Larry had minutes ago walked into the room and started talking to Kim's clone which started to slam its head against the wall repeatedly after the first minute or so of listening to Larry talk geek, Ron shuddered and turned back to what was his name again?

"Illogical to be tweaked, he is part of her family even if only in cousin status. You Ron Stoppable have been given the power to create a living and breathing copy of yourself, it however has a mind of its own and can do whatever it wants, but it has your core personality and it can actually die or if you die it can continue on living like you as you were, you can only create a limited number of clones and that limit is at a estimate of three, in any case which if one dies you can create a new one, if you however die they can create a new you." Ron suddenly split into four Ron's each looking like the other and acting exactly like each other with their reactions.

"Booyah!" All four Ron's said at once and pumped their collective fist into the air.

"Now to go change into my Zorpox costume and try to take over Bueno Nacho franchise, MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA! Then I'll think about taking over other fast food franchises by making Bueno Nacho number one and I'll do it all in a legally evil way." This Ron suddenly ran off with a smile of glee crossing his face and seemingly smarter then the original.

"Oh geeze what have I done, I created as monster…. A monster reminds me of monkeys…. THE MONKEYS! Why do we have to resemble monkeys to?" This Ron clone curled into a ball and started crying a bit, seeming to be more focused on monkeys then the original Ron.

"It seems like the Ron-man has a job to do!" The last clone ran off to either stop the first Ron clone from taking over Bueno Nacho or help him do it, then pick up as many girls as he can when he's rich again as it seemed to be more arrogant then the original.

"They seem a little…. awk-weird, but I liked the first ones work ethic even if he's evil he's doing it on a legal scale at least." Ron still had trouble finding the right words for them, he grabbed his monkey conspiracy spouting clone and ran off to catch the other two.

"So happy land tinker toy what do I get?" Shego said as she had been standing behind Blodgeet for the last few minutes tapping her foot and glaring at his metallic grey back.

"I am sorry Ms. Go for having ignored you presence and I am not a happy land tinker toy, however if you want to know where they are, go ask the Servbot's… they however are not made by master Darkon Shadows…." Shego had already started to roll her eyes when He was suddenly cut off.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME MASTER OR LORD OR ANYTHING SUGGESTING I OWN YOU GUYS AND ANYTHING THAT MAKES ME SOUND ARROGANT IN ANY WAY, SHEESH WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ROBOTS!" This loud shout from another room came from presumably Darkon.

"I am sorry, but he doesn't seem to like me all that much because I like being formal and he is my creator, now where was I… oh yes… the Servbot's are from a different organization that hires them out as tiny thieves and they work quite well, they know the location of the killer tinker toy robots if you wanted to know and they have good scouting abilities and people skills here's their card if you ever need help with a thieving job." Before Shego could say anything about Darkon or make another sarcastic remark about needing help from something called a Servbot, she had a card shoved into her hand with an odd picture of a robot that looked like a lego man.

"Why did you give me this, it's not like I'll need to ever use it since I'm the best thief there is, I'm almost wanted in every country." Shego said hotly while glaring at the poor robot in front of her wishing she had her plasma fire at this moment.

"We here tend to send business their way on a non profit venture and they can do legal things like being a Lawyer as well as build almost anything you might need in vehicles, equipment and weapons, I will go into explanation of your powers if you wish me to right now, however I feel at this moment you are threatening to dismantle me." The Eyeder known as Blodgeet had a reason to fear Shego the way she was glaring at him.

"You aren't all to smart for a defense system are you?" Shego said with a smirk and her anger was being silenced by her need to be in charge right now.

Meanwhile Kim had fell from the ceiling and Larry started talking about all the episodes from whichever series involved a cloning of a character that was evil and then the good character made a clone of himself that was good and they killed each other, Kim was creating more clones to help take the mental pain for her, but it was nowhere near enough as she already had fifty clones taking the verbal assault on her mind and she very well couldn't hurt Larry no matter how much she disliked him.

"Your powers are as follows, you have the ability to create a clone out of elements in your general surrounding area, like water or metal and the clone will be of that consistency while still managing to look like you and will be mentally linked to you do if they are mentally hurt so are you, creating a clone made of metal will be like if you were made of metal and will have the strength of moving metal, if it was made of water then it would have little strength but it could slip through walls and do other stuff and you can see through their eyes with any given focus, need I continue this lecture as you are getting bored?" Blodgeet noticed Shego who started losing interest, perked up and looked in shock that the robot didn't seem to have that need to drone on about stuff like a certain blue scientist and actually asked her if she was bored.

"That's all I needed to know… If I was to ask you if you could help me in testing my powers could you say no in any form by dodging the fact that I asked?" Shego looked at Blodgeet who started to feel something on the edge of his processor, like an upcoming danger alarm about to sound off.

"I have no idea what you are talking about; I would never dodge your request… however I have been informed by Darkon on this matter and he has left this message to you personally that you may and can use me in testing exercises, however there is a warning here that says that if I'm damaged in any way you'll owe him money." He looked at Shego as she let out a laugh and advanced on him.

"How does he plan to get me to pay, I could just destroy you and then this entire base, so what could he possibly do to stop me from escaping." Shego honestly thought Darkon couldn't do anything to stop her since he didn't seem to be evil at all even though he was holding them prisoners.

"This says if you made an idle threat I should hand you this envelope as a reason not to consider that course of action." He slowly handed any envelope to Shego who took it and opened it up to see what might be inside and took out a piece of paper, after giving it a once over she shuddered violently and stuffed it quickly back into the envelope and tucked it into her suit.

"….. He wins, but I still get to test my powers on you." Shego had an odd look etched into her face that said she wasn't about to try that previous plan out in any form or shape, she had suddenly looked partially defeated, but not entirely.

"As you wish Ms. Go, may I ask what you want to use to create a clone of yourself? Maybe some hardened cement? I should also warn you it won't work on living things and things that have electrical currents running through them." Shego just nodded silently looking as Blodgeet as he took out a remote and clicked it summoning a large wall of cement coming up out of the floor, Shego focused on the wall and slowly the cement shifted and change color till it looked exactly like her.

"Now that's probably a keeper in the art world." Shego said with a smirk, admiring her self statue as it admired her back at the same time, then she moved it around with her thoughts making it walk around just like she would except it's foot steps sounded inhuman and heavy.

"Yes Ms. Shego that is a literal walking brick wall, which has the consistency of a brick wall." The robot got a rude wake up call when Shego made her cement clone walk over to him, then it punched him straight through the solid metal wall of the room into the corridor on the other side.

Kim was still creating clones and no matter how many she made the mental agony of having to listen to her cousin Larry couldn't be stopped, however her clones were taking a huge amount of the mental pain and it was still coming; not only that, her clones were exploding themselves out of existence with whatever they could find to do so.

Ron was lost somewhere trying to find his two clones and maybe, just maybe stop the evil one from taking over Bueno Nacho; however he secretly wanted to own Bueno Nacho and his own restaurant in the future.

Shego tested her powers quite a few things she could get in the room, like the air itself focusing into a sold Shego clone that could explode into a vicious whirlwind from all the compressed air and then created a clone made of fire that could burn things on touch.

Sir was busy taking care of Darkon who suddenly contracted a large case of twitchiness in his eye, he subsequently was killed by a flying alien manta ray that sucks the air or gases out of other beings.

This left the lone Eyeder known as Blodgeet to slowly crawl back into the room on his stomach as his legs seemed to have stopped working and he had a gaping hole in his chest cavity area of his upper torso.

"I would like to apologize to anyone who reads this and of course no one does read this, but I feel that I might have mistakenly called Shego fat, therefore I would like to end this chapter as per customary ruled." He stopped and before he could say anything else Larry walked over.

"This is so like the time that…" Larry started, causing the Eyeder's four legs to start twitching, Kim had managed to knock herself out and now he had a new target.

"Please End Chapter... quickly."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible.

Today's Subject: Ending a fan fiction.

"Well I'm done and all out of idea's, however here are the few idea's we didn't do and why." Darkon took out the remote seen throughout this fan fiction.

Subject: Electricity Powers.

Why we didn't do it? Apparently Motor Ed would have used us as living batteries and I don't like the idea of being stuck inside a car, then there was issues of hair frizzing and Ron blowing up Sir after sneezing a lightning bolt out his nose, it's a good thing he didn't cover his mouth either, these powers also had a funny reaction with water sometimes they stopped working and other times the water became super charged and would stay electrically charged for weeks on end able to power a TV with satellite cable for a month without wasting power and that was the good news.

Subject: Super Speed Powers.

Ron slamming almost into everything every time he took a step, Kim refused to use her powers saying something about being stuck with the world in slow motion with Rufus for a week and Shego had robbed every country with her super speed and then after having proved taking all of it she goes and put it back and stated that it was too easy and that she would rather wait for Kim to show up so it became a challenge, not much of a chapter and it happened to fast for it to be even written well enough in context.

Subject: Telekinetic/Flying/Air Control Powers.

Air control as is putting pressuring the very air to move stuff instead of with the mind, which is how someone with weather powers can fly but loss of air control can cause violent vacuum blades and we know how Sir is with projectiles and if they curved into someone to get at him…. Boom… tragic victims of random power abuse, Telekinesis if ever given to Ron Stoppable we'd be dooming the world with his lack of concentration and Shego already fly's a jet and having self powered super flight isn't as cool as you think when you can only go like twenty miles an hour or your body will get whiplash when you try to make a sudden stop in mid air from moving at high speeds, in short it would have taken those three weeks to recover from these powers.

Subject: Shape Shifting Power.

This is a whole bag of tricks if your shape shifting includes copying the abilities and powers of those you change into or we could have Shego taking over Kim's life and possibly forcing her to shape shift into Shego, so it's a safe assumption that Shape Shifting is definitely not a good power to test especially with high confusion rates.

Subject: Immortality.

Sir Dies Allot, nuff said here.

Subject: Antimatter, Plant and Bone Powers

My weaknesses, Antimatter destroys my dark matter, wood usually leaves splinters in my eye and creating or firing sharp bones in my general direction would be more painful sense I'm one large cluster of nerves.

"Well guy's we had a good run and the my Eyeder's finally almost managed to fix everything you guy's destroyed and I'm sorry to see you go, oh and Ron you can't take the Bueno Nacho bar with you." The four legged, two armed robots with lower rectangular bodies and upper humanoid torsos were working in the back ground on several gaping holes in the wall that looked to be the shape of Ron Stoppable body except bigger because of the force of which they were busted, Darkon just sighed wondering if his base would ever go back to normal.

"WHAT! Come on, why not! It's not like you can even eat taco's considering you have a hot sauce problem and you're a large eyeball you don't necessarily have a mouth to enjoy them." Darkon turned his eye away with an angry defeated look and Ron just gave himself a smile knowing he won that round.

"But I own it Ron, you'd have to come back here everyday to just use it and I'm an evil monster, would you seriously want to be associated with me?" Ron gave Darkon a thoughtful look for a minute when Kim came over and thwacked him over the head with a newspaper called 'The Evil Times: for heroes edition' and scowled at him angrily before raising it to whack him again as he got another thoughtful look.

"BAD RON! No Bueno Nacho for a week for even considering that offer." Ron whimpered a bit after taking a few more thwacks to the head and crawled behind Shego for protection only to get shoved back to Kim, who glared at him.

"Sorry Buffoon but I don't fight your battles, so… Darkon let's talk job applications." Shego led Darkon away from Ron who was being dragged out of the base and back into the world where Kim would explain what's she has been doing away from home and school for so long.

"I really don't see you working for me, besides if I know Drakken and I do sort of in a similar eerie idea guy kind of way, that he is totally helpless and if he really wanted to rule the world he would ask you since you sent yourself a tape from the future that you took over and subsequently lost." With a mild gasp Shego looked at Darkon with a bit of understanding.

"Okay how did you know I have that tape from the future? It's really embarrassing and I did not need to know I had Kim Possible under my control in that way, it was creepy." Shego looked a bit apprehensive about it.

"Well for one thing, I cause a lot of spatial anomalies every time I break the laws of physics and I can only break those physics when I'm not being evil and I just happen to see the fact that before Ron so blatantly destroyed the Time Monkey you sent a video to yourself should anything ever happen to it and fixed the time stream, anyhow I don't actually see myself as your employer, however I basically gave you free paid vacation so that's enough right? You can always come back if you need to relax; I rent out rooms to heroes and villains alike." Shego blinked when he said heroes and villains alike.

"What do you mean you rent out rooms? Who would want to live on this base with you and not be your… 'supporter'… with all these perks?" Suddenly two figures walked into the room, looking around and they saw Darkon one came up to him.

"Hey Darkon, we need a place to relax and if you aren't to busy…. plus I've heard that there was this secret place that served some really good carrot and cheese cake…." The figure was four feet tall and blue and next to him was a five feet tall red figure with a glare grabbed the first one and dragged him off to the side and sat down with him to watch Darkon finish his conversation.

"So uhh… those wouldn't happen to be…." Shego started.

"Yep and from one of my other fan fictions that I'm contracted to finish soon, they always come around and hang out when they need a place to stay, just watch the red one she could kick your ass from here to the previous week." Darkon then just, gave Shego a card and formed an arm and hand and motioned for her to call when ever she needs a vacation spot.

"Okay I guess this is it, I'm going to leave Drakken in prison to stew for a while before I decide on my next course of action…. can you get me a fight with her." Shego was motioning to the red figure in who had her arms crossed and was juggling a pair of glass spheres in the background.

"Sure, but you probably wouldn't win, oh and her friend happens to be smarter then he looks, he has the answer to almost everything that happens on this planet next to Sir who has existed longer then that, you might be able to get doctor Drakken to agree to kidnapping him and she hates it when her punching bag is gone for more then twenty four hours." Shego just walked outside the doors of the base and onto the sidewalk where Kim and Ron were still waiting and they were both looking to her.

"So want to hang out before we go back to beating each other senseless?" Ron said with an awkward look on his face.

"Sure, I guess…. being trapped with you guys must be making me incredibly stupid and Princess we still haven't settled the last fight we had before we were stuck with Darkon… video games?" They just all walk off leaving Sir standing there with a mild look of amusement on his face.

"Sure Shego, but you know you'll never beat this team." Kim said motioning to Ron who she wrapped her arm around, Rufus was standing on Ron's head, they walked off.

"Yeah well, you can't stuff people in the same room for to long or they start to understand each other to much, anyway we're going to start planning to take those embarrassment ninjas out of business by annoying them by stuffing everything they own with…" Sir was halted when Darkon put hand on his mouth.

"Hold that thought Sir and go grab a cheese grater, a mini particle accelerator and a frozen chicken." Sir didn't question Darkon and went to get just those things.

"My new annoying weapon will be quite interesting, now if only to find a person who wouldn't mind attaching a frozen chicken to a missile or would be willing to yangsmhegy the cheese cake." People really can't tell where his mind is at sometime, but that's just me.

"You called Darkon?" An Eyeder said out of the blue working on some loose wiring.

"No not you Yongsmhegy Torilillious Populousinine, I said yangsmhegy." The Eyeder shrugged and turned back to its business of rewiring the bases systems.

"Darkon I got the items you wanted and I figure you'd want this 'Encyclopedia to doing things you'd never think to do with several random objects' because it seems like a good read at the time and it's labeled for insaneologist's only.

"Okay we attack Middleton at night and Bonnie Rockwaller will pay for calling me an ugly freak of nature; which I am not, since I'm just a floating eyeball creature that shouldn't exist in the first place with dark power to annoy people to no end." Darkon just looked around thinking about how to extend this chapter until it reaches the point it can end.

"Well I got your revenge on Rockwaller scheduled, the embarrassment ninja takedown, and messing with Jack hench's equipment, do you want me to schedule in a false evil take over the world plot so Kim can come by and thwart you or do you want your usual hero to show up and play video games that night since he already knows you never go through with it anyway and always have several hundred ways to stop your own plan outlined on that wall over there." Sir, who was checking off the list, was looking at his cleaning schedule for the next month, then pointed to the wall of ways to stop any plan Darkon currently had that might actually be evil enough to work.

"Drag in Team Go, Shego and maybe Global Justice and then we turn it into a party with my favorite usually overly complicated exotic death traps that'll never work with the pointlessly slow mechanisms that take ages to get anywhere and five ways to escape without injury, but causes major shenanigans to just escape and make sure you use a bit of curdled milk this time." Sir was writing everything down then gave Darkon thumbs up.

"Oh and those two are back apparently they need another week in privacy so get them a room Sir, well that's it… End Story."

This has inaccurately been: The Kim, Shego and Ron way to using super powers.


End file.
